


I Have Sinned

by Therg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therg/pseuds/Therg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Cas kink meme fill.<br/>"Dean/Cas and some hot blasphemous sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Sinned

"Oh God!"

The first time he said it it was an accident, honestly. Cas was wrapped around him so completely, clinging to him so tightly, and making _those sounds_ in his ear… It just slipped out, without thinking about it.  
He feels Castiel respond, teeth digging sharply into his shoulder in chastisement, feels the angel's chest rumble with an almost feral growl; he feels the way Cas' arse tightens around his cock, gripping him impossibly tighter, and that is enough to make him say it again.

"Oh dear God, Cas!"

Castiel whines, teeth scraping harder against his neck, threatening to break the skin. But he doesn't try to stop him, doesn't push him away - if anything, Dean thinks Cas draws him closer, tightening his legs in their hold around his waist as he thrusts back against him. Which gives Dean an idea. 

Raising himself up onto his elbows, he shifts his hips into a slow withdraw from the heat and perfect tightness that grips him, gazing down at Castiel and just admiring the sight; the angel's eyes are half closed, his hair messed in that adorable-but-oh-so-hot way that only he can manage, his body is perfect and Dean takes a moment to stare, his eyes tracking the path of a bead of sweat as it runs down from hairless chest to flat stomach. His eyes drawn to Castiel's cock, flushed red and hard, precome just beading at it's tip, Dean can't help but lick his lips and thrust smoothly back inside the angel, eliciting a delicious moan from his heavenly lips as Dean's cock brushes his prosate.

"Jesus Cas… You're so fucking beautiful."

This time it was on purpose, and he can tell that Cas knew it from the way his eyebrows furrow, mouth opening to protest. But Dean cuts him off with a roll of his hips, drawing out a delicious moan instead of a complaint, and slides two fingers inside the angel's open mouth to silence any possible objections. The furrowed brow doesn't lessen any, but Cas' mouth closes, lips wrapping around the digits as his tongue teased them, moaning around them as Dean thrusts harder, deeper, inside of him.

"That's so hot Cas… You have the fucking hottest lips…" he pauses, "God made you the fucking hottest lips." Castiel whimpers, hand moving to wrap around his cock but Dean shakes his head, "Masturbation is a mortal sin, Castiel." And the way Cas moans at that, arches his back to try and press himself to Dean - to get some kind of friction against his aching cock - is fucking pornographic, and Dean can't help but think that God is one seriously messed up dude to have created angels, the purest of beings, capable of it.

He licks his lips slowly, aware of the angel's eyes on him, and keeps thrusting lazily in and out of him, "What would your God have to say about this?" His tone is light, conversational, and Dean really has no idea how he's managing it - not with the sight and feel of Castiel spread out before him - but somehow he does. "What do you think God thinks when those heavenly lips of yours wrap around my cock? When I come inside your mouth, and you swallow it down like a common whore? How does he feel about the fact you love it?" The angel moans, teeth scraping against Dean's knuckles, allowing him to fuck his mouth in time with the way he's fucking his arse, faster and deeper now, bottoming out on every thrust.

Bracing himself on one arm by the angel's head, Dean slowly removes his fingers from Cas' mouth, smearing spit all over his lips and chin. "Do you think God approves of the way you let me fuck you raw?" He trails the hand down, over smooth skin, past pointed hipbones to wrap tightly around Castiel's cock, fisting him in time with each of his thrusts "And of how, when I'm done, you'll still beg for more?"

He's finding it hard to control himself, thrusting too hard and too fast, at a pace that would bruise a human woman. But Castiel is neither of these, he writhes helplessly on the bed, caught between the impulse to thrust up into Dean's hand or back against the hard cock filling him, and the noises he's making are so delicious, so un-angelic that the only serve to make Dean impossibly harder, and he's no longer aware of what he's saying, just concentrating on keeping it together and on Castiel; his angel, laid out for him, just begging to be taken advantage of.

"Sodomy is a sin, Castiel." That isn't the sexiest sentence he's ever said, hell no, but it seems to do wonders for the angel, his back arches up and his hands fist in the sheets, and he's close - so close, Dean can feel it in the way the air around them is practically vibrating. "You're sinning right now, we both are… And doesn't it feel great?" A flick of his wrist, brushing his hand over the top of Cas' cock is all it takes and he's coming, shaking and gasping, grasping at Dean's shoulders.

Thrusting in once more, bottoming out in Castiel's incredible heat and tightness, Dean follows him into orgasm, brain unable to process the words that are still spilling out of his mouth, he's sure it must be something equally sinful and blasphemous.

Through the post-coital bliss, Dean contemplates that, while it looks like he'll be going to hell again, at least there'll be an angel there with him.


End file.
